Xian Mei
Xian Mei, one of the four heroes, was an employee at the Royal Palms Resort before the zombie infestation of the island. She was there working undercover for the Hong Kong Police and was under 24 hour surveillance by the hotel manager. Background Born and raised in China, she chose an occupation that allowed her to leave her country of birth in order to experience different people and cultures - Banoi Island is her first placement outside of her homeland. She is a fast learner, intelligent, and also - as a passionate sportswoman - quick on her feet. Having just arrived at the island, she was responsible for a myriad of menial tasks at the hotel, before starting work as a receptionist. This opportunity to meet and greet all the different nationalities that visited the hotel was ideal for Xian Mei, as it provided a perfect source of inspiration for her dreams of traveling the globe. Her skills and fighting style is described as one of a rogue's expertise, being quick with knives. Xian Mei's skill tree consists of Blood Rage, Combat and Survival. Each ability in the skill tree can be upgraded three times. She has been confirmed to be the Assassin class. The night before the zombie plague seemingly takes over the island, Xian Mei can be found in the hotel bathroom assisting an injured woman who is lying on the floor, presumably infected with the zombie virus. Stats *'Specialty': Sharp Weapons *'Health': 90 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 100 *'Rage Mode': When Xian Mei's rage mode is activated she takes out a knife with greatly increased damage and speed. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy There are many strategies when using Xian Mei and not all are perfect. But there are factors to consider when putting points into skills. One is her health. It's lower than all the other heroes meaning she will die easily. It's recommended to put a skill into Survival tree, as in the long run it will help. But Combat is also important into killing zombies faster. It's your choice to either choose health over damage or damage over health. Fury should be the last to put skill points when your satisfied with the points you have in Combat and Survival. You see, her Fury isn't useful during the early stages of the game, such as killing a thug. You can just cut off a thug's hands to prevent it from attacking and if you put points in Endurance skill, stamina won't be a problem. Trivia *Promotional artwork of Xian Mei seems to differ from her actual in-game character model. *Xian Mei's outfit can be purchased on Playstation Home. *Her blood type (along with the other heroes) is O negative. *There appears to be a glitch with Xian's character model in cutscenes as one of her eyes may jump to an angle while the other stays. Gallery File:Xian Mei.png|Promotional Art File:Monster 1.png|Official Bio The Ram.jpg|Xian Mei faces a Ram Weaponsbutton.png|Xian Mei weilding a fireaxe XainMei1.png|Xian Mei helping an injured survivor Xian Mei fights off horde.jpg|Xian Mei fights off a zombie horde xien mai.jpg|Xian Mei kicking a zombie out of a truck Xian Mei.jpg|Xian Mei, using a Samurai Sword to fend off zombies. Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters